halofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Aszod
**23rd Naval Air Squadron *Army **Army troopers **Warthogs **Scorpions **UH-144 Falcons **Noble Team ***3 SPARTAN-IIIs *Marine Corps **Marine troopers |forces2 = *Navy **9 s *Army **7 Scarabs **Phantoms **Wraiths **Banshees |casual1 = Heavy *Emile-A239 *SPARTAN-B312 *Carter-A259 *2 Pelican dropships |casual2 = Moderate to heavy *1 *Several Phantoms *Several Banshees *At least one Type 47 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform }} The Battle of Aszod was an engagement of the Human-Covenant war fought on the planet Reach between the 29th and 30 August, 2552.Halo: Reach level The Pillar of Autumn Background As the UNSC lost control of their military operation, the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice began to glass the planet. With the ship-breaking yards of Aszod being among the few places left unmolested by Covenant plasma bombardment, remaining UNSC land and air forces in the region pulled back to this sector. Because of this retreat, Aszod became the last possible place to leave the planet across Eposz.Halo: Reach level The Package The cruiser touched down in the shipyards for the transaction of an important package from an incredibly crippled Noble Team. Battle Early Battles The UNSC was now cornered and began to fight against their Covenant pursuers. Aszod's boneyards became sites of intense battle. Scarabs and Banshees fought M808 MBTs and M12 LRVs. Noble Team's Last Push On August 30, the three remaining members of Noble Team, SPARTAN-B312, Emile-A239, and Carter-A259, had finally arrived in the region via Pelican. Following Banshees had critically injured Carter and forced Emile and B312 to jump from the dropship, some distance away from the Autumn. Emile and B312 were actually dropped behind enemy lines. They encountered all sorts of resistance and eventually caught up to the advancing Scarabs. One of these would corner and threaten the duo. However, Carter would sacrifice himself by ramming the Pelican into it, destroying the walker. The last two SPARTANs reached the scrapping yard of the . UNSC Marines had pushed up from the Autumn but were cut off. With the help of the two SPARTANs they secured the area and fell back to the ship. The Marines and two SPARTANs held off the Covenant before giving Captain Jacob Keyes the package. Several Sangheili stormed Emile's position at a mass driver and killed him. Seeing an incoming , B312 chose to stay behind and man the mass driver. Shooting out the energy projector, B312 managed to save the Autumn and let it take off. Lone Wolf Pockets of UNSC resistance existed all across Aszod but numbers were dwindling. After the Autumn s successful escape, SPARTAN-B312 was left to fend for himself in a now Covenant occupied Aszod. The SPARTAN managed to hold off the Covenant forces for some time, but was ultimately overwhelmed by Sangheili warriors and slain by a Sangheili Zealot.Halo: Reach level Lone Wolf Aftermath The Autumn, one of the few ships to survive the Fall of Reach, would arrive at Installation 04 three weeks later, pursued by a portion of the Fleet of Particular Justice, igniting the Battle of Installation 04.Halo: Combat Evolved level The Pillar of Autumn Participants UEG Naval Assets Military Personnel Gallery HaloReach - PoA.png|The escape of the Pillar of Autumn. HaloReach - MACrusher.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 hitting the CCS-class battlecruiser. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' **''The Pillar of Autumn'' **''Lone Wolf'' Sources Category:Engagements in the Fall of Reach